Light's Struggle preview
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: This is the sequel to Diaboromon's Last Stand... well the preview of it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here is the preview of the sequel of Diaboramon's Last Stand. It has been three years since the group has defeated ArmageddonDiaboramon and that's all I'm saying for now.

Anyway, roll the trailer!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING!"

"**That cool trailer voice"**

**

* * *

**

Digimon Adventure 02:

**Light's Struggle**

**Preview**

* * *

"**When ever evil is destroyed, it is a happy time..."**

The Digi-Destined party after defeating ArmageddonDiaboramon...

"**But it never lasts!"**

At the top of Infinity Mountain the Gate of Destiny appeared from nowhere and two gloved hands began to pull it open from the inside. Two red eyes glow from the depths of the gate...

"**When the Digital-World is in peace...****"**

"I'll protect the Digital-World." BlackAgumon smiled...

"**It will try somewhere else to get revenge..."**

"Where are we?" Davis asked as he looked around the black and white area

"The Dark Ocean." Kari said with fear pulsing thorough her body...

"**Revenge is a dish that is best shared..."**

Four familiar figures arose from the black water. One was a clown, one was a giant sea snake, one was a wooden man and the last was a metal T-Red with cannons on its back...

"**When the Dark Masters return life shall end in the Digital-World..."**

The Digital-World shock violently as pillars of earth burst high, oceans where sending tidal waves, forests where breaking down, villages and city's where being destroyed and the World itself was literally splitting in two...

"**But only with the combined powers of The Ancients..."**

Davis looked at the vibrating D-3 in his hand as ExVeemon began to Digivolve. His wings split into four and got bigger...

"**The Sky..."**

Aquilamon started to take a more human like shape as arms extended from his sides...

"**The Earth..."**

The mace that was Ankylomon's tail transformed into a cannon and his feet became tank treads...

"**The Forests..."**

Red and blue markings covered Stingmon's body as the green and black of his body swapped places...

"**The Heavens..."**

Patamon glow bright yellow as he transformed into Angemon, MagnaAngemon and then into a human like shape. Blue armour covered his body as eight gold wings grow from his body...

"**And the Light..."**

Angewomon transformed into a dragon shape as eight small angle like wings extended from her back as her helmet disappeared and two brown horns extended from her head...

"**Will have any hope of defeating their trump card..."**

The Six Digimon looked at the giant Digimon as it began to take a new form...

"**Or do they?"**

The new Digimon fell to the floor from the power of their new enemy...

"**For is their power truly combined?"**

The five lights span around the pink dragon and combined with her...

"**This is; The Light's Struggle!"**

"APOCALYPSE CANNON!" the evil Digimon roared as he was deleted. The giant base unit began to power up and get ready fire a massive blast of black energy...

"**Coming... as soon as RedWarGrey X has finished writing it!"**

* * *

Me: Yep, see ya next time!


	2. Blue's Note

Hello everyone.

Just so you know I... I am NOT RedWarGrey X.

My name is BlueInfernoX... well, that is the username I have on Fanfic.

I have been friends with Red for years and, it is my great DISpleasure, to finally tell you all about his passing.

In November of 2013, RedWarGreyX was in a car accident and died.

It has taken me a while, but I have finally found his user information and have gotten over his death enough to inform you all.

His stories are being stopped.

Anyone who wishes to continue them you may do so. However, I ask that you contact either myself or another friend of ours called GreyKing46.

And, if you wish to know just WHAT Red had planned for his stories, then contact either myself or GreyKing46 and we shall tell you what we know of his plans.

This is BlueInfernoX signing off. And this is a brother, saying goodbye to his fallen sibling in all but blood.


End file.
